Fun With POV
by tamaki-kun4
Summary: When Aki needs help with her english homework and Yusei is there to help so what secret feelings will be confessed through school work. one-shot


Fun with pov

Yusei: she don't own yu-gi-oh

Me: if I did Yusei would fall in love with ME, and I would be Akiza

~Akiza pov~

I sighed and buried my head in my arms as Mr. Devine went on and on about our new unit in his English class. 'I have more important things to do than sit here and listen to you talk about point of view! I could be thinking of a way to confess to Yusei!' I thought. I lifted my head and glanced to the left to see Yusei focused on Mr. Devine's lesson. 'Aghh! How can he listen to him, Yusei you may be my best friend but you are my complete opposite. You can actually listen to Mr. Devine without getting bored.' I slightly smiled when he glanced over at me and smirked. You see our families have been good friends since we were kid's, my parents loved me to death but they were always busy so I mainly spent my time with the Fudo's he was always a brother to me. Once when we were kids we made up this sentence of how to describe him (a/n: I had to add this in sorry I'm a yusei fangirl.) hottest boy in school + best at sports + smartest + everybody loves + star of the football team + good at freaking EVERYTHING= Yusei and if you have a best friend like that congrats you have your handsful. Sometimes I thought I was about to be killed by his fangirl's (the entire female body of the school.)

Finally the bell rang telling me that Mr. Devine's class was over and so was the school day. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned then I got up and saw Yusei standing by the door waiting for me. "You take a nap in class Aki?" Yusei asked me.

"If I did would you help me with the assignment?" I asked him trying to sound innocent.

He smirked at me "Let me guess you slept through the first part of class, woke up, tried to listen, failed miserably, put your head down in defeat, then thought about how bored you are." Yusei said. "Wow, yusei you guessed 100% accurately. So will you help me, Pweaze!" I questioned while giving him puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't refuse. "I guess I have no choice because you chose to _cheat_." I smiled, as did he just then I felt glares from all directions I tensed up slightly and turned to see death glares from tons of girls. "Yusei, if looks could kill I'd be dead because of you." He looked at me and said, "you aren't the only one that would be dead Aki, and you have a fan club to I think there one step away from putting a bounty on my head." We both laughed and finally got to our lockers, which just so happened to be side by side.

~Yusei pov~

I closed my locker before she did so I was free to stare at her because she couldn't see me. 'God I love her well my plan of should commence to night so let's hope it works out.' I thought. Just before she closed her locker I stopped staring and got ready to put my plan into play. "Let's go we can go to my place and study come on." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the parking lot. I handed her the spare helmet and we got on, we drove down street after street before arriving at my house. We got off and went inside "yusei, can you g- oh never mind Akiza is already with you." I gave her a confused look, as did Akiza. "Akiza you are going to have to stay here for a few day's your parents are out of town and asked me if I would look after you awhile." Then we understood "um… Mrs. Fudo I'm in high school now why do you think they don't like me staying home alone?" akiza asked. "Because they love you dear." She nodded and we headed up stairs to my room. We sat our books open to the page about point of view and laid our assignments on the pages. "Ok 3rd person omniscient is like, when we were kids and had Mexican food that one time, I thought about how I liked it and you thought about how you hated it. In a story the narrator could tell you that." "Okay now what about the other two?" I smirked. " Okay 3rd person limited would be where the narrator could only tell what you were thinking." "Now 1st person." My plan is going perfectly " 1st person is like this I Yusei have fallen in love with you Akiza." She repeated it over to herself 1 time then she looked up and smiled "so like this, I Akiza have fallen in love with you Yusei." I smiled "perfect my student now, do you need an other example?" she smirked "I have one for you Yusei _I_ want you to kiss_ me_." "I believe _I _can do that." I leaned over and kissed her, it turned into a make-out session, when the need for air was to great we parted "so do you under stand point of view yet?" I questioned. "No not quiet, can we go over that last example again?" I leaned in and kissed her again.

Ok so we are going over point of view in English and I got the idea for this story. So I decided to put it on here.

Yusei: let's rev it up!

Me: I love it when you say that (fan girl powers activate)

Yusei: if you love it when I say that to review oh and this is her first story isn't it

Me: yes it is anything for you Yusei-kun

Aki: he's mine

Me: (pulls out a random chainsaw) what was that

Aki: nothing I'm sorry

Me: I thought so I love you yusei-kun

Yusei: I love you to


End file.
